Ascendancy
by The Once and Future Prophet
Summary: Sic Parvis Magna (Pokémon X AU)


**AN:** _Did any of this actually happen? Did I or someone I know manage to essentially break the game at its most fundamental level?_

 _The answer is known only by the twenty first jaeger, and his silence is his own prerogative._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _"...the Kalos region in particular was hit hard during the war, with its economy nearly collapsed under hostile occupation and its native pok_ _émon all but wiped out during the constant guerrilla strikes made by members of the resistance and the later liberation with the aid of allied regions. When the peace treatises were signed aboard the S.S. Gale (circa 1516 A.P.I.), Kalos immediately turned its attention inwards to revive its flagging culture and vastly diminished pokémon population. The first problem was easily solved, seeing as their various export goods were in even higher demand than ever, ensuring that that the numerous port cities brought in enough revenue to comfortably stabilize the region. The second problem, however, nearly proved insurmountable without the assistance of neighboring regions; due to the ecological imbalance, it was projected that most indigenous species would be rendered extinct in less than a century, but through various donations and trades, large quantities of foreign pokémon were transplanted from their native habitats to similar ones in Kalos, supplementing their ecosystems and offering unique opportunities for the next generation of trainers._

 _Today, Kalos stands as a beacon of economical achievement and prosperity, being one of the very few regions to have paid back its debt in full and reaping the benefits that provides. Many trainers now have the opportunity to acquire sizable wealth through numerous victories against their peers and have quickly become some of the world's leading source of monetary circulation."_ -(Exert from the latest edition of Sinnoh's Panel of Education Approved History textbooks)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A rustling in the tall grass was all the warning Calem got before the barely waist high form of a Riolu sprang out at him, fists glowing with translucent purple energy. Yelping in shock, he backpedaled fervently to avoid the sneak attack, fumbling at his belt for one of his pokéballs. No sooner had his fingers closed around one of the orbs before flicking it outwards in a desperate gambit.

Fortunately for the prospective youth, he had managed to call out his Quilladin, the first evolution of his starter, Chespin, that was known for having a deceptively high fortitude and defense. The round little Pokémon was the same size as the attacking Riolu so it had no trouble in blocking its path, bringing it up short as the Grass-type swung its own stubby fist and caught the bipedal canine in the shoulder.

The following battle was short-lived. Though the Riolu was tough, Calem had been training his team on Route 22 for a good while and had actually already bested several other Riolu, so Quilladin proved too much for the aura fighter. Winded and brought to its knees, it couldn't avoid the empty pokéball thrown its way and was in no condition to effectually resist capture. As the single button flashed a triumphant gold, Calem recalled Quilladin with a grin and scooped up the new addition to his roster. He had often heard that Riolu -and eventually Lucario- was a powerful pokémon that was well regarded for its offensive abilities and dexterity, and was perfect for the Fighting-type role he had been trying to fill for his team.

Funny, though, that he had also heard that it was incredibly rare in the few other Regions it inhabited, being all but impossible to attain outside of trading, and yet here he was, practically tripping over them while he kept his team in top condition.

Shrugging to himself and discarding the pointless observation, he waded through the tall grass and returned to the dirt path that would lead him back to Santalune City where he could get the Riolu healed up at the Pokémon Center and rotated into his battle team.

(It had begun...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Exiting Parfum Palace with a blushing Shauna, Calem held up the curiosity he had happened upon in one of the spare rooms and examined it as they walked towards the gates. It didn't look very interesting, being an oblong gold coin without any markings and festooned solely with a simple red cord, but he had the hunch that it was actually something that could benefit him greatly.

Noticing his distraction, Shauna looked to his hand and let out a small breath of wonderment. Calem raised an eyebrow as he stopped walking, looking to her as he held the prize closer for her inspection. "Know what this is?"

"Do I ever! That's an Amulet Coin!" He nodded his head slightly, urging her to continue. "They're really, really rare hold items for pokémon that automatically entitle you to double the prize money you would have gotten from a battle with another trainer. I heard that they're actually being made illegal in a lot of other regions that have people who can't afford to pay the increased rates, but it's perfectly fine here."

Calem regarded the unassuming trinket with a new eye, thinking of all the medicines and equipment he could get with some extra cash, but he knew it wouldn't be fair of him to hoard something so beneficial, especially from his friends. "Would you like it? I wouldn't mind at all if you had it instead."

Shauna blushed a little deeper, hiding her nervous smile behind the knuckles of both hands. "No no, that's alright! I don't really need any extra money, and I'd be happy to know that you were doing well for yourself out there."

Touched by her thoughtfulness, Calem wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a half hug, only slightly hindered by their height difference. Biting her lip a little, she leaned into his side and lowered her arms, letting him see her smile.

(Her kindness cost many others greatly...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Passing Trevor as the other boy quickly shuffled away from the ornately decorated double doors, Calem entered the foyer of the Battle Chateau, blinking slightly to adjust to the dimmer indoor lights. The floor was highly polished marble, checkered and reflecting everything like a mirror. A large rug dominated the center of the room, woven in rich brown and burgundy with gold trimming, and quite possibly worth as much as a small car. Several crystalline chandeliers hung overhead, one almost directly above the entryway and two on either side of that, situated over their own doorways.

Almost bedazzled by the extravagant opulence, Calem nearly overlooked the two attendants standing primly by the doors he had just entered through – a gray haired man in a neatly pressed royal blue tailcoat with pinstriped gray slacks and a considerably younger woman wearing a simple blue frock under a spotless white apron and a frilled cap keeping her red hair uniformly tidy. They both looked as proper as could be, and matched the tone of this place with an eerie detachment that gave him a slight chill. They both regarded him with looks of differing levels of suspicion and annoyance, but before either could likely demand he leave at once, a startlingly loud shout of greeting made all of them look in surprise toward the source.

With a purposeful stride, the shutterbug Fiona approached with a great big smile, exposing some of her teeth in a way that was considered to be devastatingly cute to a lot people. Calem was taken aback to see the Gym Leader there, having only just won his first Badge from her that morning, but he was thankful to see a familiar face just then all the same. The two attendants, obviously recognizing the young woman, stood at attention, the man keeping his back ramrod straight and the maid bowing at the wist with her hands clasped demurely. "Lady Viola," they both intoned at the same time.

Ignoring them, she walked straight up to Calem, stopping only about an arms length away, planting hands on hips as she addressed him directly. "Well, I have to admit I didn't really expect to see you here!" Calem smiled weakly, not bothering to voice his matching opinion. "I just stopped by to tell some of my friends about what a hot number you're already looking to be. They seemed pretty impressed by your diligence and ability despite being so young." She leaned back slightly, hand thoughtfully cupping her chin while closing one eye, probably how she looked at potential photos. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be interested in joining our club, would you?"

Calem looked about himself and felt a rush of nerves, making something of a pained face. "I don't even know what this place really is, to be honest." Viola quirked an eyebrow, opening her other eye again. "My friend pointed this place out to me and said trainers had battles here, but he didn't really have any details beyond that and I came in to try and learn some more."

"Well," she smiled again, understanding giving her purpose, "like the sign would say if we had one, this is the Battle Chateau, and it is _the_ place for the wealthy and influential of all of Kalos to have battles with each other in the luxury of attended accommodations and services. My family has had membership for years, and I'm personally a Marchioness here."

"'Marchioness'?"

"Oh, yes, that's my rank, as it were. Everyone starts as a Baron or Baroness and through accomplishments within the Chateau can rise in rank, earning the right to challenge stronger trainers and making you a more distinguished figure among the old aristocracy and even older families. Nearly everyone here comes from old money, so it's less about battling and more about social standing to most of them. All of the other Gym Leaders are members, as well as the Elite Four and the Champion herself, not to mention the heads of some very affluent companies, descendants of the royal family, trust fund babies and just about any posh stiff shirt that wants to bump elbows with contemporaries."

Calem couldn't help but smile at her rueful summary, noting that the two attendants were giving off the vibes that they would be rolling their eyes if they were anybody else (or paid less than they were). "Sounds intriguing, I'll admit, but I'm way out of my depth here, and could never hope to afford whatever entry cost there is, let alone the membership fees."

Viola smirked. "Actually, it's entrance by invitation only, and membership fees are covered by a deducted percentage of whatever winnings you earn while here. You can only get kicked out for improper behavior, damaging the property, or threatening the trainers and staff. In olden times, I think they'd chop your head off, but now they just ask you to scram until you can give some overly generous donation to win back their good favor. Pretty much like most modern governments, really..." She trailed off thoughtfully for a few seconds before giving her head a shake and returning her attention to him. "Anyways, if you'd like to join, I'd be more than happy to sponsor you!"

Calem took another look at his surroundings. The prospect of large winnings was appealing, but he was more interested in the notion of having someplace to regularly battle against trainers and train his team at. If he got the opportunity to go up against some strong trainers and their pokémon, he could have a decent advantage by the time he got to Cyllage City with his friends.

"Yeah, absolutely. I'd be honored to join."

(Many would look back on this day with remorse...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cullinan, an elderly man with dandy-ish charm and sensibilities, doffed his hat in a show of respect as his Pancham sprang from its pokéball and landed with a surprisingly heavy sounding thud. Calem surmised that it must be better fed than any wild Pancham, so it could manage to gain a little excess. But the leaf chewing pokémon was a Fighting-type, and those should never be underestimated.

"Now I warn you, just because you managed to beat me last time doesn't mean you will find me easy game. Due to the Red Writ of Challenge you sent out, I brought along a different Pancham than before, and this one, you will find, is considerably stronger than its kin. I recall that you were last training that newly evolved Lucario, so the match-up already seems weighted in my favor."

Calem nodded slowly, not wanting to get in a debate with the man. He threw out the first pokéball in his lineup and it was indeed Lucario that appeared from the flash of light, standing up straight and eyeing his opponent with a critical eye. The Amulet Coin was hanging from his wrist, gold surface occasionally catching the light from the chandeliers and glinting cheerily.

"Let's begin!" Cullinan enthusiastically cheered, waving his hat like a flag. His Pancham sprang forward at his words, arm already descending in a karate chop that could shatter rocks. Lucario bent his knees, waiting for the small Fighting-type to close the distance. In the instant before contact, Lucario twisted around the attack like a ribbon in the wind and dropped his elbow into the back of Pancham's neck, sending it crashing to the ground while still skidding forward from its own momentum. Before it could rise again, Lucario spun around and delivered a wide kick that sent it sailing through the air and colliding with the mint green wall behind Cullinan, causing the Viscount to jump in shock before gaping at the beaten senseless pokémon.

"B-but...how?" He stuttered, looking from the Pancham to Calem as the later recalled Lucario to his ball.

Calem shrugged. "It's been two days since you fought me last. I haven't stopped training in that time except to sleep and heal my pokémon. Now, I would still like to keep training today, so could you please pay me my winnings now."

Cullinan was still somewhat in shock as he pulled out his cheque book and quickly filled out a slip for a modest amount before ripping it free and handing it to the young Earl. Calem nodded appreciatively and shook the older man's hand, as was the tradition of the Chateau, and then departed to find the next sparring partner against whom he could grind the sword that was his pokémon to a razor's edge.

(His rise was unprecedented and without warning...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Several weeks had passed, and little had changed.

Shauna and the others had been convinced to go on ahead without him, fed the lie that he would only be a few days behind. After he had earned his first million, he stopped roughing it on the side of the road and paid for indefinite booking at the Hotel Camphrier, essentially living there. The staff of the Chateau now knew him very well and could cater to his modest but consistent requirements with little need for input. All of the other members also knew him well, and he was quickly becoming highly regarded amongst them as a prodigy unlike the land had seen for decades.

He was never left wanting for battles or money. He had tried mailing some cash back to his mother - when he had had only had a few thousand to his name - but she had sent it right back, telling him that she was in no need of extra income with her race winnings still keeping her comfortable, and that he was a growing ma with a lot of responsibilities and would need that money to care for himself and his pokémon along his journey.

He never neglected his pokémon, always giving them plenty of time outside of their balls to stretch their legs and enjoy the sun (he sometimes spent the whole day inside the Chateau, going in when it was dark and leaving when it was again). They had become incredibly strong, stronger than they had any right to be so early in his career with only a single gym badge somewhere at the bottom of his bag. (He'd seen Fiona several times, enjoying some tough battles with her high leveled pokémon. Every time, after he'd beaten her either narrowly or handily, she would ask if he had any more badges yet and each time he'd say "Why would I when yours is my favorite?" She'd laugh, call him a real heart breaker, and then casually hand over his sizable winnings.)

There were rumors that he was being considered for Dukedom, which would make him the youngest in the Chateau's history.

Over several days of rest for his pokémon, the rising star considered his position. He knew that, if events kept to this pattern, he would reach the legal limit of currency for an underage trainer before the middle of next month, and then any money he would have made would, by right, go back to the defeated trainer. He wasn't so greedy that money was everything to him, but he had come to recognize that some doors were only opened by the the exchange of large sums, often under the table. One didn't mingle with some of the most successful businessmen and women on the continent without picking a few things up as they went.

It was Roselie that gave him the idea. When he was capable of battling against the other Dukes and Duchesses, he took particular note of the cynical Lady and her rather hypocritical views on physical wealth. She had grown up with money and had never wanted for anything a day in her life, and could take the generous support of a family fortune for granted. He, on the other hand, was making his wealth every day, starting from very little and building on a foundation of sand. To add stability to that structure, he realized that he couldn't rely solely on pokémon battles as a means of income or else he would be forcibly halted before he had really gotten anywhere.

So he approached several of the older members of the Chateau, those who were either directly part of numerous corporations or else linked through accounts and relatives. His favorable reputation lent credence to his inquiries, soon yielding the information he needed and the opportunities he deserved.

(From dirt and blood, his walls began to rise...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He reached the legal monetary limit slightly later than projected, but this didn't harm his plans in any way.

Of his accumulated profits, eight million was separated into several smaller proceeds, to be invested into the companies of his contemporaries and buying stock where advised. He had chosen carefully where to put his money, but he fully accepted that he knew very little of commerce and was likely to lose some if not most of his investments. But he would watch and learn, seeing where the tides of economy flowed and working to ensure that he was always ahead of the curve.

His pokémon were also developing at a staggering rate. His Lucario, Gardevoir, Pidgeot and Vivillon had already achieved a tremendous advantage over most other pokémon they fought against, the PC storage device listing them at levels ranging from 53 to 60 and calculating their statistics to be very respectable. Chestnaught, Charziard and Diggersby were slower in growth, but they were monstrous in their fields already and he could hardly wait to see how devastating they were to be at their peak.

He had also decided to add two new pokémon to his battle group: an Axew, which he had quickly learned would evolve into the ferocious Haxorus, and a specially bred Pikachu, given its mother's Light Ball upon its evolution from Pichu. It was strange to be working with low leveled pokémon again, but it didn't bother him over much and he studiously trained them against wild pokémon before taking them into the Chateau.

It wasn't long before he began to look at those in his PC boxes, visualizing what advantages they could bring for his team. He had caught nearly every species available between Vaniville Town and the Connecting Tunnel, of which he had yet to take more than a dozen steps in, and such a force was not inconsiderable at all. His plans grew.

(Like the roots of a great tree, his influence spread, unseen, but touching against many lives...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was a communion among the Dukes, Duchesses and two Marchionesses regarding Calem, who wasn't present.

"There's a reason we have these regulations, and it is to ensure that no one member gains too much power over too short a time and without proper oversight!" Hennessy barked, poking his finger into the glass-topped table for emphasis. He wasn't the only one against the proposition, but he was by far the most outspoken.

"He has long since surpassed the requirements needed for his promotion and you know it full well." Jean-Luc, the man responsible for the management of the Chateau, was standing at the head of the long table, being the one to have asked them all there.

"He hasn't defeated any of the other Gym Leaders yet," Viola weakly interjected from her seat near the doors. She had been asked to participate in their gathering due to the fact that she was Calem's sponsor, but she very quickly found that she would much rather have been anywhere else on the planet than in a smoky room with some of the region's most influential individuals discussing one of their own. She tried to adhere to the rules, but she just wanted to get this over and done with.

"That may be so, but it would be but a formality for him at this point," Odele firmly declared, tapping the ashes from the end of her designer brand cigarettes into the crystal ashtray nearest on the table. "He could go and crush Diantha right this second and it would barely even be worth his time."

"You are flippantly dismissive of the importance the regional Pokémon Champion holds," Lormont drawled as he casually lounged in his armchair, looking bored by the proceedings but watching them all with dangerously bright eyes. Elise stood behind him, carefully maintaining a neutral mask as she took note of everything. "Granted that it's an almost purely ornamental role, but the prestige that it grants is no less considerable and would go far in legitimatizing whosoever holds it."

"Oh?" Garnet eyes narrowed mischievously across from him, the owner of whom was filling in for her ailing sister.. "And I don't suppose you would be pining for a 'purely ornamental role' such as that for yourself, would you? Making your way out of Daddy's shadow?"

Lormont didn't react to Keira's jabs, but a flush of anger darkened his cheeks in the dim lighting. The slightly telepathic Marchioness was fond of needling everyone around her with the vague information she could glean through her gifts, but took particular delight in attempting to get a rise from the arrogant young man. Interestingly, she had been noted to be unusually serious when in the presence of Calem, short of words and inexplicably excited by whatever she felt through their link.

"Shouldn't Diantha have a say in this?" Robin spoke up, trying to defuse the growing tension in the air by bringing them back on track. "Normally, she would be very much involved with a decision of this magnitude, so it doesn't seem right that she should have no voice in the matter at all."

Viola cleared her throat uncomfortably, reluctant to pull attention back on her but knowing she had to. "Diantha and the Elite Four have been occupied for several months with allegations of a new organization that could pose a danger to the region's security, as well as that of its trainers. We Gym Leaders were told enough so that we could divert anyone from attempting Victory Road until they could devote the time for prospective trainers. Even if Calem were to defeat all the other Leaders, he still wouldn't be capable of challenging the Champion for her title at this time."

"I have heard similar things from my friends on the police force," Turner mused, delicately cleaning the lens of his monocle. He had been silent in their debate up to that point, and Viola had thought he hadn't been paying any attention. "It would seem that any of the traditional requirements are unattainable for the foreseeable future, but that should not be reason enough to deny him for merit alone."

"Yes it bloody well is!" Hennessy thundered, starling most of the assembled, though Turner didn't even bat an eye at the outburst. "He is far too young for such responsibility and will squander it on frivolities and pigheadedness. We cannot simply reward him for demonstrating a complete lack of respect for traditions and propriety. We have upheld the ways of this Chateau for generations, and it will not be over this upstart _**boy**_ that we abandon all that has made us great these many years."

Jean-Luc had anticipated this sort of response from one their most valued members, and had prepared accordingly. Without flourish, he produced from his briefcase a thin book, brown leather cover embossed with the sigil for the Chateau. "Within the ' _Code of Conduct and Custom'_ of our Chateau, there is a stipulation to the normal proceedings of an event such as this." He slid the book over to Hennesey, allowing the man several seconds to find the particular entry before reciting aloud and from memory what it detailed for the benefit of the rest of the room. "'Should such circumstance as to have the current Pokémon Champion withheld from his or her obligations to the Chateau, right for decision is to be inherited by a group consensus and resolved through a vote of peers.'" He paused for a moment, taking a minute sip from his glass of water. "That would mean a simple vote among us, right now, would determine the course of action we shall take regarding young master Calem. I will abstain from participating in voting so that there may be and odd number. All opposed?"

Hennessy immediately raised his hand, as did four others. Seeing that he had lost in a single second, the grizzled Duke shoved his chair away from the table and stormed from the room.

"Lord Hennessy's vote shall stand. All for?" Unsurprisingly, six others raised their hands, including Viola herself. While she didn't much care for rocking the boat, she had come to respect Calem for all that he had accomplished in such a short time as a trainer, and was maybe even a little infatuated with the larger than life appeal he presented. Unnoticed by all, Keira smiled knowingly at the Marchioness, glad to see that somebody else recognized promised greatness.

"It is decided then," Jean-Luc declared, retrieving his book and replacing it inside his case. "Come tomorrow morning, Lord Calem shall be joining us not as a Duke, but as the first Grand Duke in twenty nine years. Thank you all for your time and cooperation in this matter. Please avail yourselves of refreshments provided by our kitchen and have a pleasant evening. Good day."

(Already, his supporters grew in number and conviction...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With this final promotion, he was now able to send out Black Writs of Challenge, which meant he would be facing the very best that the Chateau had to offer, and that was a perfect opportunity to train his pokémon even more efficiently. He took them on tirelessly, battling them as they came and always managing to secure a victory, even against the likes of Hennessy, who made little attempt to hide his contempt for him beneath a thin veneer of due respect.

Suddenly, his team was growing stronger almost faster than he could track. Several of them reached their maximum in a matter of days, fully trained and capable of enough cumulative destruction to level a city block. Even though a disturbingly large number of his forces were somewhat... _delicate_ against Type disadvantages, they were solid and reliable in battle and absolutely worth the time he'd invested in their training. He was also able to devote more time now to raising the new additions to his team, heartened to see that they were fulfilling and exceeding his expectations.

It was also during this time that he made a rather embarrassing discovery: from what the attendant had told him, and his own assumptions on the matter, he had believed that he could only send out one type of Writ at a time. It was only through casual discussion with Fiona that he learned that wasn't the case and hastened to rectify his error. Now, in addition to the Black Writ, he was also sending out a Silver one alongside it, ensuring that the Chateau was never empty and the opportunity for a battle was always present.

In the midst of all this excellent fortune, it didn't escape him that resentment towards him was beginning to take body. His success was garnering the jealousy of those who hungered for more but were too weak or cowardly to attain it, namely those below the rank of Viscount. He had never had enemies before, and was learning most of this as he went, but he figured that so long as he remained strong and never turned his back on them, he could prevent any hostilities without any real effort or action.

For his dissenters that were more highly placed, he would have to keep a more critical eye on them. It seemed harmless now, but a Rhyhorn stampede only needed one panicked bull to start.

(It was now that it began in earnest, though few saw it for what it was...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For one year, three months and nine days, Calem continued to train at the Chateau. His network of influence spread. His unseen fortune grew every second. His pokémon became unimaginable powerhouses. His once naive eyes filled with a bitterly cold edge.

At last, he was ready.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hennessy was startled from his slumber when a massive tremor rocked his manor grounds, causing the floorboards to creak in alarm as the chandeliers rattled and tinkled.

Though a man of seventy years, the Duke still maintained a hint of vigor from his youth and was immediately free from his bed and hurrying to the large and ornate double windows overlooking his his vast estate. The fires were visible even from here, torches of light and color against the night's horizon that gave a ghoulish cast to the trees stopping him from seeing the infernos sources.

However, much easier to see due to being on his very yard, there were a handful of frenzied and panicked pokémon battles raging just as fiercely as the fires. He could see that his retinue of employees and security were desperately attempting to hold back an indeterminable number of invaders wearing simple black uniforms bereft of marking or identifier. It seemed like his people were holding their own, but the attackers had numbers on their side and it wouldn't be long before they swept over them like a tide.

He moved to his mirrored vanity where a plain wooden box rested front and center. He wrenched the lid of and groped inside, but his fingers did not meet the comfortingly familiar smooth shell of a pokéball, only the velvet indents where they should have been.

"I took the liberty of relocating your much vaunted team, Lord Hennessy." A chilled voice emanated from the darkness of his room like a winter's fog. He glared toward the origin, but only darkness met his eyes.

"You dare attack my home!?" He stepped sideways, intimate memory of his room's layout providing him sight where the light restricted him. "You have no idea the hell you have just unleashed against yourself!" His hands fumbled blindly for a weapon, deigning to smash in the skull of his insolent adversary with a few good swings.

"On the contrary, Duke, I believe it is you who misunderstands the depths he now finds himself in."

As though summoned by his words, an explosion of fire erupted from the battle outside, briefly casting a wedge of illumination through the windows and making visible for a scant moment Calem, sitting in a realigned plush armchair with one leg crossed over the other and fingers interlocked in a small triangle. Rather than his customary traveling outfit, he was bedecked in a finely made black suit and blue shirt, hair neatly swept back and polished shoes reflecting dully in the moment of light.

"BOY!" Hennessy roared into the returned darkness, charging toward the chair with little care for the furniture in between. But when he lunged his grasping fingers towards the where Calem's face had been but seconds before, he found the seat vacant, and his target once more blended into the thick darkness of his suite. "You impertinent whelp! How _DARE_ you! How dare you attack me in my own home!"

"I have done nothing. _You_ are the one who has tried to injure a guest. I would like to say that I expected better from one with your position, but that would be a bald faced lie."

"You think your clever words can save you now?!" Hennessy was all but spitting in his rage, moving awkwardly about his large room in search of the youth. It seemed like his voice could come from any direction at once, and carried a sense of projection that humans shouldn't be capable of, like to words came from the air and not his throat. "I have every right to kill you here and now! The law will side with me in a heartbeat and you will be remembered with contempt."

"Hmm, you might not be very wrong about the first and last points, but I must point out that you are in error if you believe you will actually kill me tonight."

"You think I would not kill a child like you? Think again you bastard! I will throttle you with my bare hands until you're face is purple and your eyes bulge from your skull!" Hennessy at last found a suitable weapon, an elongated silver candelabrum, and hefted it at the ready as he continued to stalk around the room.

"Oh, I was not questioning your resolve but rather your capacity. You see, my words to you now are merely formality, a final sign of respect for a strong trainer, if not a good man. You will not survive the night, Lord Hennessy, nor see what is to come after. In my world, there is no place for those who would challenge the worthy out of fear and jealousy as you have been doing to me."

" _YOUR_ _WORLD_?! You miserable little shit! You moronic, egotistical, conniving little shit! You-" His words were replaced by a strangled yelp of pain as a searing agony took his foot. Nearly crashing to the ground, he slumped against the nearest table as trembling fingers probed the sole of his naked foot where a four inch barb had pierced the flesh and nearly impaled itself all the way through to the other side. He steeled himself to yank it free, but as soon as his fingers tightened around the spike, they too were stabbed by smaller thorns on the side. He howled in pain as his blood dribbled onto the carpet, carelessly staining what had cost a substantial fee but was now insignificant.

"Your anger shows your blindness, and for that I almost pity you. But pity is the sentiment of the weak seeking mercy, and I am neither weak nor merciful." Like an apparition, Calem appeared in front of Hennessy, standing up straight while looking down on the Duke with derisive scorn. Hennessy sprang at him, intending to fulfill his promise of strangling him to death, but he met no resistance and fell _through_ Calem, landing full-length on a bed of the barbs.

His screams were nearly inhuman as he writhed in excruciating agony, very little of his flesh left intact by the hungry blades. With so much contact, the Toxic Spikes acted swiftly and the lethal poisons were quickly invading his heart and brain, shutting them down and ending Hennessy nearly instantly. His body would have soon swelled and discolored, but it would never have the chance.

Outside, at the edge of the former Duke's estate, Calem stood watching the final ebbs of the heated battles alongside Gardevoir, the pokémon's eyes losing the glow of psychic energy as it allowed the projection of its trainer to vanish from Hennessy's room, the conduit through which Calem had spoken with the felled Lord. His Beedrill also hovered nearby, the instrument of Calem's judgment.

Without a word, he turned his back on the estate and began to walk back down the road at a sedate pace. His people knew that they were to destroy everything, be it pokémon, human or the mansion itself, and leave not a single trace of Hennessy's legacy. Such was the fate of those who opposed him.

(At last, the day had arrived...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Calem strode with purpose through the entryway into the meeting hall of the Kalos region's central governing body, the Council of Representation. 48 men and women "chosen" by the people as their democratic leaders, they wielded a tremendous amount of power that was inaccessible to anyone else, even the Pokémon Champion.

Behind him, carefully trailing his shoulders and wearing matching blue and black uniforms, Viola and Keira kept their faces blank and emotionless, befitting of personal guards. He had chosen them specifically for several reasons, chief among them being that these two were his most loyal supporters and had been since the beginning. Even Viola, with her timid reservations, was unwavering in her dedication to the prodigal trainer and his mission. Despite being several years her junior, he always made her feel so young and awed while he effortlessly held and presented himself as someone twice his age might, making himself the center of any room just by walking into it as they had just done.

Sure enough, all forty eight members of the council turned to take in the newcomers, most with skepticism and annoyance. They were, to a man, old and dusty, much as Viola had described to Calem on the walk through the governmental offices. She had only met them once, and that was during an inaugural ceremony, but even then she remembered just how dry and serious these people were and advised against grand showings; just stick to the facts of the matter.

Calem came to a halt at the center of the meeting hall, a spot deliberately chosen so that the circling podiums of the representatives nearly surrounded him and were elevated so as to look down upon him. Truly medieval methods of intimidation, but they were nonetheless effective against nervous diplomats and corporate bigwigs.

He waited several moments, letting the representatives linger in an uncomfortable silence. Just as one of them opened their mouth, he began. "Monseiurs and madames, I have come before you this day to day to inform you that a new age is dawning, one that shall be ushered in from this very region." There were mutterings among the councilors. Whether they were actually communicating or just making noise aimed to unsettle him, Calem didn't care. "For too long our world has been caught in a state of apathy, neither advancing nor declining. We have simply subsisted for generations, too afraid of possible consequences should we attempt for a change. There have been several groups of individuals who have tried in their own way to initiate change, but they are, at best, petty thugs and at worst terrorists. The most recent example was the so called 'Team Flare', which was dismantled from the top down by Pokémon Champion Diantha and the Elite Four."

It had been sensationalized news when it had happened: the famed Lysandre evidently going insane and trying to activate a mythical ancient weapon to destroy Kalos. While his plan was nonsensical, his threat had been very real and had needed immediate attention from those responsible for thwarting such threats.

"Lysandre was a madman with a fever dream of an ideal and the money to back himself up. Next time, it very well could be someone with more patience and then we might not learn of them until far too late."

"You have talked of nothing but examples and allusions," one of the representatives spoke, a man with a shiny scalp wreathed by a halo of ash gray hair. "Why do you waste our time with the hypothetical when we are tasked with maintaining the reality?"

Calem glanced at the man before returning his gaze to the center of the council. Viola heard Keira take a breath in shock. "Why I requested an audience with you today is simple: we have need for stronger leadership, and I have the means of fulfilling that need."

The uproar was surprising in its force. Several of them laughed. Most just looked pissed.

"And just what makes you so qualified to determine that?" A woman with a stiff wig inquired with a curled lip.

"Because I am the only one who can." Sudden intensity blossomed behind Calem's eyes and words, igniting that fire that could outshine the sun for its brilliance. "While all of you sat on your comfortable chairs and ate your lavish meals I was living the life of an average citizen, walking the streets and seeing what our region has become, and there is no better way to recognize a cancer than when you come face to face with it. That cancer is comfort. We have all become fat and lazy – too complacent to disturb the status quo when we already benefit so much from so little. We have become a region of Gluttons and Sloths."

Several voices tried to shout him down, but one by one he stared the representatives in the eyes until they buckled under his indomitable will. When the floor was once again his, he crossed his arms behind his back and started to pace around the chamber with measured step.

"I am not so vain and foolish to believe myself at all perfect, and I shall be needing the advice of those more experienced than I. Any of you who wish to join me shall be welcomed with opened arms. Any who don't shall receive no better treatment than all those who have already tried to stop me."

That was when they realized they were being threatened. "Guards!"

The four suited men by the doors came running at the call, sprinting towards the three 'guests' as pokéballs were pulled from belts. But for as fast as they were, Keira and Viola were already throwing out a ball each. The former Gym Leader's Vivillon rushed into the air, scattering a cloud of mustard yellow dust as it did. The dark marchioness had set aside her trophy Audinos in favor of a team with more substance, and had now called out the Exploud Calem had gifted her with. The stocky Normal type squared itself up before loosing a debilitating roar that actually threw the closest guard flat on his back. The shock-wave also kicked up the Paralyze Powder Vivillon had deposited, coating the four security elite in it, their muscles already spasming uncontrollably as their neuroelectric pathways were impeded or amplified.

Four of the most trained government agents neutralized in seconds before they could even release their pokémon.

Calem hadn't even turned to watch, continuing his pacing.

"It is quite clear that none of you will be willing to join with me. Unfortunate, but the outcome I had expected. You may be expecting more of your guards to come rushing through that door, or activate the panic features in this room, but let me assure you that nothing of the sort will be happening. While we have been talking, my people have taken over this building on every level and you are now by yourselves to be dealt with as I see fit. I prefer not to spill blood where possible, but I do not tolerate treachery, and that is exactly what I can expect from you should I force you to join me unwillingly. Therefor, my affiliates and I shall be leaving."

The three gave a formal bow to the speechless councilors before exiting the room, Viola and Keira closing the doors behind them. Their boots and shoes clopped against the reflective marble floor as they walked at a brisk pace. Calem withdrew a Holo Caster from his jacket's inside pocket, thumbing it on.

"Machiavelli, tell the men to start the timers; we shall be leaving in a few moments and will be clear of the blast." Not waiting for a response, he returned the communication device to his pocket. To his two personal guards he added "Lumiose City always did have magnificent fireworks displays."

(He was unafraid of his legend, and that became the greatest aspect of it...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Calem's coup had gone largely unopposed, needing violence only rarely and often deferring to his silver tongue to win them their battles. Most of the populace was entirely unaware that there even had been a grab of power. The Gym Leaders had been on board fairly quickly, but the higher ups in the League needed much more aggressive negotiations to be persuaded. He was sure that other regions had already learned of his rise through their various information gathering agencies and were deciding what to do about him. The most obvious choice would be to assassinate him and them place someone allayed to them in the current position of power.

But among his followers and supporters, he was practically their god. Those who did not personally know him idolized him, and those that did know him gave their trust, or at least their obedience. He was aware that he was sitting on a political and economical powder keg and the slightest spark would bring everything he had worked for up in flames. Not a single step could be miscalculated, and everyone around him would be watched intently. He had a small group of his most trusted, most of whom were from the Chateau, but he had an idea where he could find more.

He met them in the entry hall of Corbeau Manor, Keira's ancestral home and current Head Quarters of his faction. He wore his now customary black suit with blue shirt and handkerchief, but he had let his hair fall back around his ears as a sign of familiarity and had his Bug Badge pinned to the front of his breast pocket. Viola joined him, not as his guard, but as his companion. She had been talked into wearing a gold silk cocktail dress with matching heels (upon his surprise at seeing her able to manage in them so easily, she'd laughed and told him that she and her sister had been society darlings for years before he showed up and swept her away).

Shauna and Serena had shown up in their casual clothes, having been given no indication that they should do otherwise and were both now blushing furiously at having been caught so ill prepared. But when they saw Calem walking towards them, arm linked with Viola's, they froze in place and gawked at them with open mouths and wide eyes.

Calem chuckled, somewhat relieved that they were still themselves. "I am very glad you two could join us this evening. Please, I would be honored if you would have dinner with us so that I may speak with you about a few matters."

They mutely followed as he led them to a small dining room located near the first floor kitchen. Once they were seated, Shauna couldn't seem to keep it in any more. "Is it true you're making a Pokémon Empire?"

Serena clapped a hand to her face and Viola made a mess after snorting while trying to take a sip of water. Calem grinned, amused by their antics, but he was secretly intrigued by her choice of words. 'Pokémon Empire'? Maybe shortened to 'Pokémpire'. That did indeed have a ring of potential about it. He let himself dwell on the notion.

The thing about Empires?

They didn't need to be restricted to one region.

"I would like to propose a toast," he declared as their main course arrived. He held his crystal glass aloft, refracted light sending a myriad of colors dancing across his face. "To the future...and what it may hold for us."

(His reign had begun, and woe to those who stood in his path. The world brought to its knees before this singular child not yet a man, heralded in a new direction by his guidance and instruction. It was said that he was as exception among stars, the greatest of their time – that he had become the very best, like no one ever was...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
